


Lights, Camera, Action

by PurplePetaledPeony (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cheesy, Jae Yeol is the only idol tho, Jae is gay and cant deal with this straight shit, M/M, Secretly Famous AU, Undercover As Gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PurplePetaledPeony
Summary: Jae Yeol really wishes that he hadn’t decided to become a K-pop idol, because now he has his eyes set on something else. Specifically, someone else.(Secretly Famous AU)





	1. Opening Act

**Author's Note:**

> !!!JAE YEOLS IDOL NAME IS JY BTW!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve been planning SO FUCKING LONG TO MAKE THIS ;;w;; I-I love this AU so damn much.
> 
> This is inspired by Oblivious_and_kind’s artwork on tumblr. They have an account here (choking_on_his_halo) so check them out!
> 
> This is also vaguely inspired by “Lookism in K-pop” by love_at_first_fanfic so check their story out too!

Jae Yeol had never been the epitome of a normal child, and it wasn’t even his own quirkiness that made him like that.

As soon as he started talking at a fairly young age, his parents immediately thrusted him into the hands of an idol trainer, paying top dollar behind the scenes to make sure he got accepted despite his young age. Jae Yeol couldn’t tell if his parents were just that power-hungry to shove their kid into the spotlight to add to already famous family or if he was just that good. He didn’t have to ponder about it too hard because Jae Hye quickly followed in his footsteps and became a fitting model, proving that his family would always crave attention, even if it meant exploiting their children.

His enchanting golden eyes that made females melt and beauty mark that accompanied his right one quickly made him a name for himself in the K-pop business. Models, actors, and TV show hosts jumped on his manager at every opportunity like hyenas looking for their next prey to drag with them and use him as an accessory to garner more fame. His parents said yes to every opportunity, much to Jae Yeol’s distaste.

The attention from such a young age was overwhelming. With time, his silky voice and relaxing music was a household favorite across Korea, eventually seeping into different countries internationally. It didn’t matter what age he was anymore as long as he was a celebrity, making just as much hate as there was obsessive fans come flying his way. Jae Yeol just wanted to hide from the swarms of people that flocked around him like flies to rotting corpse, each one begging for a drop of his fame by the time that hit middle school.

So Jae Yeol found a plot hole to separate his private and business life with a fine wall. He took the characteristics that made him distinguishable in a crowd, and hid them completely. His cunning golden eyes and beauty mark became curtained with blonde locks during the day, and his smooth vocals were turned off completely. He feigned muteness just to fade into the background.

Sadly, his little piece of paradise was quickly cut to a halt when night fell and he had to push up his bangs and get ready for a live concert or an appearance on some show. His fans soaked up his mysterious undertones, gleefully accepting the fact that he only appeared during the night like some lost Disney prince. Jae Yeol couldn’t care less what they thought about the situation, all he cared about was getting some peace and quiet at least once a day.

* * *

Mildly at peace, he lived dual lives throughout middle school, only worrying about clingy fan girls and obnoxious paparazzi during the second half of the day. The tension that weighed on his shoulders when he went to school was lifted when his parents slipped some money underneath the table to his principle to convince the school staff that the “famous kid” had sadly switched schools and that the mute blonde that replaced him was new. 

Yet just because the girls in his class were stuck pouting because the popular boy left, it didn’t mean that his male classmates left him alone. It seemed as if they were building a miniature army to converse about some more “interesting” topics that they couldn’t talk about with their female friends. Yup, middle school meant the start of puberty and wandering eyes for his fellow peers, and Jae Yeol was honestly kind of disgusted.

He just didn’t see the appeal of velvety legs or dainty dresses when his peers would reel him in to gossip about their female classmate’s breasts or curves. Jae Yeol would rather rake his eyes over smooth surfaces or listen to deep chuckles than get infatuated over some girl’s overly flowery perfume. So he was obviously gay, but it didn’t take long for him to realize that his business life didn’t need to know that information along with his real name. Along with this his so called “friends” didn’t need to know about his stage name, either.

Jae Yeol was completely content with having a barrier of secrecy that split his two lives in half, and he never even dared to think about what would happen if he told anybody. It’s not like he wanted to gain attention from anyone, anyway.

 _Well_ , at least, before the transfer student came.

* * *

Park Hyung Seok was somebody that you could only explain as too good to be true. Jae Yeol realized that with just the first day of him being at the small excuse for a high school. He was handsome, kind, and don’t even get him started on his voice. The day that Hyung Seok sang with Duk Hwa during the school festival sent Jae Yeol over the moon, and he had to physically stop himself from asking the stunning boy to do a duet with him for his new album.

He, like many other students, couldn’t help but feel captivated by Hyung Seok’s optimistic attitude and eagerness for a friend. Just the way alone how the other boy lit up when he hung out with him made his heart race. Hyung Seok was perfect to him in every sense of the word, from his looks to his personality.

For the first time in his life he wanted to reveal his true identity to someone, just being around Hyung Seok made him want to spill everything right then and there. After long nights of recording and performing he yearned for Hyung Seok to already be waiting for him at his dull and spacious apartment. For the boy just to hold him in his arms and whisper honey coated words to make him calm down, for him to already be waiting behind the stage to congratulate him for working so hard, and for him to be cheering in the audience with sparkles in his eyes.

Jae Yeol sighed as he got ready for his next appearance on some celebrity idol show. His wistful fantasies would have to wait until after he actually got done with work, and besides, his manager would have his head for dating anyone. Especially a boy, no matter how pretty and sweet Hyung Seok was.

* * *

“Welcome to our guest star, JY!” The overly charismatic show host said, gesturing towards the stage he was hiding behind. Jae Yeol popped up on cue with a perfectly forced smile adorning his face. He gave a small wave towards the camera and a wink that he knows his fans trip over themselves for.

Jae Yeol took a seat next to the host and his female co-worker who was smiling a little too big at him. He suppressed rolling his eyes, having seen the same situation with girls over and over again. Jae Yeol wouldn’t have minded if it was Hyung Seok though...

_Hm. . . Hyung Seok . . ._

“JY! Wake up, ahaha!” The TV-show host said jokingly, flashing a smile at the camera. Yet the grip he had on Jae Yeol’s arm to shake him out of his daze told him otherwise about his cheerful facade. The poor guy must’ve realized that his ratings would go way down if a popular star couldn’t even bring himself to pay attention to his boring self-promotion.

“Right, sorry.” Jae Yeol responded, forcing out a laugh so the audience at home didn’t question anything. “I was just tired from work.”

“Oh right~” The female host said as she slapped his shoulder flirtatiously, laughing cutely in hopes of getting his attention in any way. “You have a new album out don’t you?”

“Yes, JY just released a new album this month!” The male host replied, much to his female counterpart’s distress. “It caught the K-pop world by storm because it was full of love songs, which was very unlike him.”

Jae Yeol fought back a blush. Ever since he had met Hyung Seok, he had been silently thinking of new lyrics and songs inspired by the angel of the boy. He had lucked out and actually got them published, but that didn’t stop his feeble heart from jumping to attention when he remembered _who_ those songs were about.

“That’s actually the topic of today.” The man continued. “Your fans desperately want to know who the girl is!”

To Jae Yeol’s left, the female show host forced out a laugh and inched away from him as soon as she heard mention of another girl. He honestly couldn’t care less, and was thankful to have his personal space back.

“Hahaha, it’s not based on anyone in particular.” Jae Yeol said quickly, fully aware that he was lying through his teeth. “It’s a message to all my fans!”

The host nodded curtly, not buying his lame excuse one bit, but realizing that he wouldn’t get another peep out of Jae Yeol.

“Then what’s your type?” The girl chirped, suddenly materializing next to Jae Yeol again after realizing there was no girl. She flashed an innocent smile at him, and he swore he was one word away from barfing at her cheesy attempts of getting to his wallet.

“Ohoho, your fans would love to know that!” The guy said, encouraging her mainly just for ratings. Fans would swarm from all over to learn JY’s ideal type.

“Uhh. . .” _**Park Hyung Seok.**_

“I don’t really have one.” **_Park Hyung Seok._**

Both of the TV hosts deflated, and turned back towards the camera. What an uneventful way to end the show.

“That’s all, thanks for tuning in!”

* * *

Finally back at home, Jae Yeol happily soothed down his bangs to hide his eyes and changed out of his uncomfortable show clothes. He didn’t waste anytime jumping into his bed and cuddling with the puppies, their comforting warmth slowly lulling him to sleep after a long day.

_I wonder if Hyung Seok saw the interview on TV. . . ._

Jae cracked a small smile as he blushed and fell asleep.


	2. HAHAHA GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short but the next chapter with the actual concert will be lengthy af.

“Hey, Hyung Seok!” Jin Sung said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of the other boy to get his attention. The boy in question was sleeping adorably at his desk, before waking up to talk to the arrogant asshole.

Jae Yeol frowned from a few desks down. Jin Sung already had the pleasure of being Hyung Seok’s seat-mate, he could at least do everyone a favor and let him sleep so they could enjoy the view. They meaning the entire class who Jae Yeol didn’t even have to look at to know every single girl including him was staring at Hyung Seok dreamily. Yet, being the pompous fuck that Jin Sung was, Jae Yeol had to go out of his way to crane his head just to listen into their conversation instead of just letting him watch the boy. It was tiresome, really, he didn’t have the time for this bullshit when he had spent all night in the studio practicing his choreography.

All he heard was a jumbled response from Hyung Seok who was clearly still tired, which while it was extremely cute, it didn’t help him pick out their conversation one bit. That is, until he heard his own name being thrown into the mix and his hearing kicked into overdrive, suddenly picking up every breath.

“I bet you didn’t know I have tickets to the new JY concert.” Jin Sung said boastfully, peaking out of the corner of his eye to see if Mi Jin was impressed. He immediately deflated when he saw that she wasn’t paying attention to him, as always. Or at least pretending not to, as always.

Jae Yeol dared to look at Hyung Seok’s expression, his pulse already going haywire underneath his skin at the mere thought of Hyung Seok being a fan of his celebrity persona. He honestly couldn’t tell whether or not he should be relieved or saddened when all he saw was utter confusion written on the other boy’s face. He should’ve known, Hyung Seok was very behind on all the latest fashion trends so it made sense he wouldn’t have a lot of exposure to much media at all.

Jin Sung also quickly picked up on this fact, puffing up his chest even more now knowing that he at least beat Hyung Seok in one field. Even if it was something as stupid as idol knowledge.

“You don’t know who JY is?” Jin Sung said, particularly loud as another attempt to get Mi Jin’s attention. “Well, I know so much about him that I got two tickets and backstage passes!”

Jae Yeol rolled his eyes beneath his fringe, Jin Sung had obviously paid top dollar to get tickets to his sold out show just for a girl that probably wouldn’t even come. Mi Jin had barely agreed to go on a date with the dude last time, like hell she’d go again even if it was to a concert. He turned out to be correct when the girl stuck up he nose and left the classroom to travel to next period, leaving a chest fallen Jin Sung in her wake.

“Uh, if Mi Jin’s not going, can I go?” Hyung Seok suddenly piped up, the question ask tentatively as if Jin Sung was a bomb ready to go off at any second.

Jae Yeol couldn’t blame him, the hothead might have turned his attitude down around his “girlfriend”, but without her he was still a swirling pit of untapped fury. As a shock to him though, the boy just nodded sullenly and handed over a ticket like they didn’t cost hundreds of dollars to go sulk over a girl. He had to clench his jaw shut tight to stop from gasping so loud that he would disturb people three stories down. It wasn’t the cost of the tickets that scared him now, it was the fact that _the_ Park Hyung Seok was going to _his_ concert. And at _his_ concert would _he_ be singing songs he made about Park Hyung Seok _exactly_.

It took everything in his power not to combust and pass out right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin Sung is actually my fave but I had to make Jae Yeol a sassy bitch. I have a very defined Jae Yeol voice in my head that speaks to me whenever I try to write his character.


	3. Just Some Ol’ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOkokok IK i said that this chapter would be the concert but I decided against it because the pacing was weird. Just enjoy a little fluffy chapter with the two best boys.
> 
> Also sorry for this chapter being late af askdkfk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to me for finally posting this chapter after like,,, six months. 
> 
> Beware for kpop life to be heavily exaggerated for plot.

Jae Yeol stood tight lipped and anxious while the object of his affections was standing next to him, innocent and oblivious as always, in his state of the art elevator. The blonde haired boy didn’t even know which God to thank for him lucking out and managing to land an afternoon to hang out with Park Hyung Seok. While it was most likely because they had to work on assignments together because his crush wasn’t the brightest person, Jae Yeol was convinced that it was some astrology “stars aligning” bullshit and that they were most definitely fated to be together.

Sadly enough, the boy knew that he would have to cut this paradise short in a few hours. With the upcoming concert steadily approaching Jae was up until the crack of dawn practicing vigorously. He was fueled with a sudden energy to practice twice as hard as he usually does, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on the invisible force making him up his game quite yet.

Luckily, something pulled him out of his thoughts before he could think too long on it. That something was in the form of an absolute angel who sent him a shy smile before snapping him back into reality with feather light touches on the shoulder. The type of smile that made his knees weak and reverted the sole heir to some enormous fortune and world famous K-pop idol into a fumbling idiot who just nodded awkwardly and stepped out of the elevator.

With swift movements Jae quickly opened the door to his living area at a desperate attempt to scurry away from Hyung Seok in order to save his poor heart from doing Olympic routines in his chest. It didn’t help at all, as he could feel it just restarting its performance when the black haired boy almost tripped over a table in awe of Jae’s living room.

“You live here?!” Hyung Seok practically squeaked out as his voice rose ten octaves. “The rent must be insane!”

Jae Yeol just shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek to make sure no comments about him basically owning this whole neighborhood tumbled out of his mouth.

It was obvious that the blonde boy of had given up on the assignments that they were “supposed” to be doing, as Jae just immediately took cover near the kitchen and tried to look busy while messing around with some drinks to create refreshments. He knew he could easily just lift up and pinky and thousands of gourmet drinks would be served to him in seconds flat, but as much as he wanted to show off in front of Hyung Seok, he would feel extremely bad if he made the other boy feel bad about his lack of obvious funds.

This feeling was immediately amplified when he spied Hyung Seok accidentally stumble upon one of his JY CDs that was carelessly left out in the open for absolutely oblivious boys to notice out of the corner of his eye. Jae Yeol suddenly felt like the room was converted into a ticking time bomb as his legs stopped working completely and he waiting anxiously for Hyung Seok to make a connection between the two.

“Wow, Jae Yeol, you like JY? Haha, I never thought you’d be the idol type!”

_Jae Yeol almost fell over out of pure relief._

He nodded stiffly, sending a forced smile Hyung Seok’s way, only to be blown away by the other boy’s genuine one.

“Wow...” Hyung Seok whistled, turning over the CD in his hands. It was a premium version with a signature that was sold out all over. “This must have cost a lot, are you a big fan?”

Jae Yeol just awkwardly scratched his cheek and nodded. He really hoped Hyung Seok would just drop the conversation, as much as he loved hearing the other boy talk.

“I’ve actually only listened to a few songs...” Hyung Seok trailed off, and Jae Yeol immediately cringed and waited for the boy to possibly admit that he didn’t like his music. “They were all pretty good, though. The guy is really attractive as well.”

Jae Yeol choked on his spit immediately, his face blooming instantly into a deep crimson color. _The_ Hyung Seok??? Calling _**him**_ attractive??? This must just be some sleep deprived hallucination he was having after a grueling practice routine.

Hyung Seok was by his side in a flash and patted his back in panic. He didn’t understand why his friend suddenly choked.

“You just choked on some spit? That’s all? Ah, ok. Need me to do anything?” The other boy watched with worry etched all over his face and Jae Yeol frantically motioned around trying desperately to communicate to him that he had absolutely nothing to do with it. He was very well lying, but Hyung Seok didn’t have to know that.

As soon as they both calmed down a little from the small panic, Hyung Seok found the courage to speak up again. “Aha, I thought I had offended you by saying something about JY.”

Jae Yeol just shook his head.

“So you really like JY?” A small nod from the quiet boy made Hyung Seok light up with excitement.

“That’s great! I have two tickets, would you like to come with me...?” Hyung Seok asked the question timidly, scratching the back of his neck and he shuffled from one foot to another. Jae Yeol had to force himself to slowly shake his head, his shoulders slumping.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with the boy, he would do anything and everything for Hyung Seok in a heartbeat without even thinking about the repercussions. There wouldn’t even be any repercussions to think about when it came to Hyung Seok. Everything he did was utterly perfect, no doubt about it. Jae Yeol just wasn’t ready to come clean about his dual lives just yet.

He knew that Hyung Seok would be kind enough to still continue being friends with him, and always cheer him on.  
But that didn’t stop his weak insecurities from snaking its way into his head and making him fear for the worst. It was obvious that the sunshine standing in front of him was not accustomed to any positive kind of attention; seeing as he always looked dumbfounded when anyone dared to try and flirt with him. Jae Yeol was terrified about what would happen if his more rabid fans saw them out together, platonic or not, and what lengths they would go to get Hyung out of the picture. He didn’t know how he could live with himself if he knew that he put his precious in any kind of danger. He gulped and tried to shake his imaginations out of his head.

Hyung Seok must have noticed his unease and steadily walked back over to him, a worried expression plastered on his beautiful one once again. “Uh are you ok, Jae?”

The blonde boy just nodded awkwardly for what seemed to be the 1,000th time this afternoon.

“Oh- that’s great! It just seemed that you were... Hm,” The other boy trailed off wondering how to put his thoughts out without seeming rude. “Rather distracted today? Anything on your mind...?”

 _God_ , how he _wished_ he could tell him.

“No? Just kind of stressed?” Hyung Seok asked, watching as Jae quietly hummed in confirmation. “I guess we’re all stressed during the school year. If you need anything jus-“

A loud beeping noise pierced through the casual conversation that the two were pleasantly having together. It rang like a siren from Jae’s phone, and he quickly sprang up and apologized profusely to Hyung Seok for interrupting him. The boy just smiled and told him to take the call.

Taking cover in the other room, Jae huffed out a breath in relief that Hyung Seok didn’t suspect anything fishy about him getting a random call in the middle of the afternoon when he literally had no other friends at school other than his crush. Well, he supposed he could just blame it on his sister.

With a shaky breath he answered the call. Jae Yeol knew exactly what this was about.

 ** _“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST— JY?! YOU’RE LATE TO THE PRACTICE!!!! DO YOU HAVE_ ANY _IDEA HOW_** -“

He quickly stopped the call to save his eardrums from being slaughtered by his manager, and hightailed it out of there leaving an adorably confused Hyung Seok in his wake.

_Eh, he guessed he could just blame it on the dogs later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I have no idea what goes on in kpop so why the hell am I writing this????? Do kpop stars sell CDs???? Idk just pretend they do ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed it or if there are any grammar errors! I feed off of reader’s happiness xD
> 
> Sorry if I made Jae Yeol a sassy bitch but c’mon it’s canon so idc.
> 
> Again; This is inspired by Oblivious_and_kind’s artwork on tumblr. They have an account here (choking_on_his_halo) so check them out!
> 
> This is also vaguely inspired by “Lookism in K-pop” by love_at_first_fanfic so check their story out too!


End file.
